The present invention generally relates to appliance retainer brackets and more particularly to a retainer structure for anchoring a sink to a countertop.
In kitchens, bathrooms, and other facilities, a flanged washbasin or sink is typically mounted to a countertop. More particularly, the sink is positioned within a cutout in the countertop so that a peripheral flange at an upper portion of the sink seats against an upper surface of the countertop. The sink is conventionally anchored to the countertop using brackets which require an installer to access the bracket from below the sink. Such an installation can be awkward or difficult, as an installer must lie beneath the sink and reach overhead to secure the bracket, most often in poor lighting conditions. Many such brackets require special tools and include elements that must be tightened with screws. An installer must be familiar with the assembly of such multiple components to accomplish the overhead installation process. Conventional installation systems present a risk of forming a dimple in the sink rim if over-tightened.
In construction and renovation, it is desirable to facilitate the mounting of a sink in a quick and simple manner. For example, it is desirable to reduce the labor time required to install a sink unit. Especially in construction or renovation projects involving the installation of multiple sink units, such as in hotels and apartments, an efficient mounting system can result in significant cumulative labor savings. It is further desirable to provide a sink retainer clip that requires minimal training or skills.
In order to simplify the installation process, it is desirable to provide a mounting bracket that facilitates the installation of a sink from above the countertop, avoiding a need to access the mounting hardware from beneath the sink during installation. It is also desirable to provide such a mounting bracket which can be easily released, if necessary, to remove or adjust the sink. Certain snap-in structures have been developed in an attempt to provide an above-counter sink installation such as those disclosed in, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,143,743, 3,680,152 and 4,504,986. However, a need exists for an improved retainer structure that enables above-counter installation, has few parts, and provides secure anchoring. Additionally, a need exists for a secure retainer structure which is forgiving to variations in alignment and which avoids a need to install components at close tolerances. A further need exists for a retainer structure that avoids the risk of forming dimples in the sink rim.
Stainless steel sinks can be formed by a drawing process, which may result in a xe2x80x9ccamberedxe2x80x9d shape such that a center of the sink bows slightly upwardly relative to the flanged edge. A need further exists for a retainer structure that utilizes a bias from the sink camber to enhance the anchoring force.
The present invention provides an improved retainer structure for securing a flanged sink to a countertop. In an exemplary embodiment, the invention provides a retainer clip which includes a ratchet plate adapted to be fixed to an edge of a cutout in the countertop and a corresponding pawl mountable to the sink. The cutout is shaped to receive the sink. The ratchet plate has a plurality of detents positioned vertically adjacent to each other, and the pawl is configured to lockably engage the detents with a one-way action. Specifically, the pawl has at least one resilient tab capable of deflectably engaging successive detents of the ratchet plate when the sink is inserted downwardly into the countertop, the tab incrementally repositioning in the successive detents. When the sink has been fully inserted, the tab complementarily seats upwardly in the detent at that position to retain the sink in the fully inserted position.
In a sink installation, it is intended that a plurality of ratchet plates and associated pawls will be implemented to anchor the sink at multiple points around its periphery.
The pawl can be provided in various adaptations to be used with particular sink designs. For example, in an embodiment, the pawl has a base portion configured for mounting within a U-shaped channel rail that extends from an underside of the flange of the sink. In another adaptation, the pawl is mounted to a planar bracket extension of a sink, such as an offset shaped rail. Accordingly, an advantage of the present invention is that it provides a retainer clip that can be used with a variety of sink types.
To provide secure seating of the pawl against positions of the ratchet plate with greater precision than the incremental distance between detents, according to an embodiment of the invention, the pawl includes multiple resilient tabs, the tabs having different lengths. Preferably, the difference in dimension among the tabs is less than an incremental distance between the detents. In an embodiment, the pawl is a unitary spring element.
An advantage of the present invention is that it provides a retainer clip that enables an above-countertop installation of a flanged sink. A related advantage is that it provides a structure for securely mounting a flanged sink to a countertop with a downward insertion motion. Thus, the invention advantageously provides a system for mounting a sink to a countertop in a simple and time-efficient manner.
Yet another advantage of the present invention is that it provides a sink retainer clip that is forgiving to variations in tolerance. Also, the present invention advantageously provides a sink retainer clip that exerts an enhanced securing force as a result of a natural camber of the sink.
A further advantage of the present invention is that it provides a sink retainer structure that permits removal and reinstallation without damaging the sink.
Additional features and advantages of the present invention are described in, and will be apparent from, the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the appended drawings.